


Traces of You

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Intersex, Intersex Dante, M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: DMC5背景，但丁被魔树补魔的一个月发生了什么。我认为U、V乃至于幻影全都是维吉尔。警告：我流魔人生理学，魔人化后会发情，但丁会因发情而双性体质，各种肉，只是为了写肉，有暴力、强迫、身体伤害等情节，有多P可能（但全都是哥）。想要写这个内容由来已久，大纲是大半年前去年5、6月时候写的，但一直没时间……但也想着一定要写……想必这个题材这个背景肯定有很多人写过，但我还是想自己写一下！最主要的是，以往我写的文里但丁视角的很少，其实根本原因就是因为我想好了要在这一篇里全都从但丁视角来写。虽然主要的目的是炖肉，但是！还是想好好写一下我理解里的但丁对他的人生、家族、发生的这一切的想法。
Relationships: Dante/Shadow (Devil May Cry), Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Top!Vergil/Bottom!Dante, VD - Relationship
Series: 鬼泣 系列 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urizen/Dante  
> 触手，身体伤害，强迫
> 
> 第一章真的太难写了……我大概前前后后磨了大半个月_(:з」∠)_  
> 真的不太擅长写这种肉_(:з」∠)_

他在一个劲儿地坠落。

不知过往，没有未来，就连自己的存在都变得混乱不堪。

他的意识在下坠。

落进了深海里，越来越深，越来越重，越来越没法挣脱，忘记了怎么呼吸，唯一能感觉到的就是死亡——死亡以前所未有清晰的姿态包裹住了他，每一寸皮肤，所有的知觉，充斥着他的每一个缝隙，挤占了他的身体和灵魂，将他彻底拖向无尽深渊。

直到他尝试着睁开眼睛，他下坠的态势才被阻住了，但胸口和小腹立刻传来撕裂的痛苦，把他的意识从泥淖之中拉回来了一点。

太疼了。

他睁开眼睛的那一刻才回想起自己可以“看见”。他试着去看周围，疼痛让他甚至没法转动脖子。他面前的世界是血红的，像火在烧，又或者被血洗刷，他茫然地眨眼，世界没有任何变化，仿佛本来就是这个样子的。

血红的，空无一物的世界。就算是空无一物，远处也有什么在不停崩塌，有隆隆的声音渐渐传来——他终于能听见了。

下一刻，他听见的就是自己粗重衰败的喘息声。从喉咙口涌上来的是嘶哑和力竭，喉咙往下，每一次呼吸都带来剧烈的疼痛，他垂下了自己沉重的脑袋，看向自己的胸口，他的胸口破了一个大洞，想必肺也早已残破不堪，就这样他还能呼吸已经是个奇迹了。

太疼了，实在是太疼了。疼痛让他的意识不断模糊，不用闭上眼睛都是失去意识，不知道每一次失神都过去了多久，但反正每次睁开眼，看到的世界都没有任何变化。

这个世界就要毁灭了。等这个世界彻底毁灭，他的存在也会跟着泯灭的。

一切都会结束的，无尽的痛苦会消失的，他的脑袋里只有这样的一个念头，他昏昏沉沉地想着，终于可以结束了。

——得偿所愿却是一种奢求。

血红色的世界破了，巨大的触手凭空开出大洞，从世界之外鱼贯进入，狰狞地涌到他的面前。暗蓝色的、虬结丛生的触手卷住了他的身体，触手顶端碰触着他的胸口，坚硬的角质擦过伤口边缘，疼痛冲进他的脑袋，他仰起头大喊：“啊——！”

“这就是你的抵抗？”有一个声音从很远的地方传来，随着触手的动作，刺进他的伤口里，“连余兴节目都算不上。”

这声音很熟悉。像是盘踞在他头脑深处很久很久，也可能是最近刚刚听到过。但他不知道自己在什么地方听到过这个声音，只是觉得熟悉，这熟悉的声音撬开了他的身体，触手洞穿他的胸口，将他结结实实地控制住了。

他垂下了手脚，这会儿他没了力气。呼吸带来的疼痛已经可以忽略了，身体被钉死引发的疼痛夺走了他的全部注意力——持续不断的钝痛能让人发疯，他的脑袋里一时清醒一时混乱，视线也跟着模糊了，他没有任何应对的想法，只剩下随波逐流——

触手卷曲收紧，他的身体便跟着缩成一团。来自皮肤表面的触感变得很迟钝，好像有什么攀附着他的身体慢慢将他打开，他过了好一会儿才意识到这感觉的源头，有两条细一些的触手贴着他的双腿纠缠了上来，他的腿被拉开，那两条触手的顶部擦着他的大腿内侧，一个劲儿地往两腿之间游去。

他的心底有一些异样的感觉，又痒又麻，激起的战栗席卷全身，他低下头去看，他赤裸的身体被横生的触手牵扯着，除了卷住他腿的那两条，还有一条勾住了他的阴茎向上翻起。

“你没法看到，”那个声音又响起来了，他闭上眼睛试图抗拒这声音，但这声音根本就是直接刺进他的脑袋里，让他头疼不止，“那我告诉你吧。你这儿都打开了。”

那些触手好像能不停地生长，它们缠裹在他的大腿根部，又继续前进，灵活得就像有生命一般，碰触着他鼓起的会阴之间。有那么一瞬间，他的脑海里闪过一团炽热燃烧的火焰，燃遍了他的全身，让他就快要爆炸，他突然明白了那个声音的意思——他的生殖腔打开了，会阴分开，阴唇掩盖之下，是最柔软的入口。

他开始猛烈地挣扎，那些插进他胸口破洞的触手反复挤压摩擦伤口，疼痛如山一般袭来将他压倒。他疼到失神又被疼醒，纠缠着双腿的触手已经拨开了阴唇，一根湿漉漉的触手慢慢潜进了阴道，他大叫着：“不，不要，别碰我，别——”

没人搭理他，触手依然在继续进入，一边开始膨胀，将他的身体给填满。他张开嘴却发不出声音，疼痛让他失声，他无法克制地颤抖着，每次挣扎都会带来加倍的痛苦，他反复失去意识，直到他的意识快要变成一片荒芜之地。

他想至少自己可以控制自己的意识。他将自己放逐去那一片荒芜之地，加诸于他身体的所有伤害和痛苦都已经与他的意识无关，他想象着自己抱着膝盖团起身躯，缩在一个狭小黑暗的空间里，闭上眼睛，让自己彻底陷入虚无，一切总会过去，什么都不重要，就连他的存在都不重要——

他的独处空间被打破了。一道光照了进来，接着黑暗全都被血红色吞噬了。触手拉开了他面前的橱门把他拽了出来，身上的一切感觉都复苏了，被缠裹着，被插入伤口，被侵犯到身体深处，所有的触手身上都布满了粗糙的角质凸起，让他无法呼吸，却又不至于死去。

“你想逃去哪里？”

那个声音在他的脑海深处回荡，隆隆作响。他就快要吐了，他知道自己无处可逃，就连死亡都不能选择。

“你喜欢这样。”那个声音说着，触手又往他的身体里进入了几分，抵在紧闭的宫口。触手的头部撑开，缓缓抽出一些后又往里顶入，硕大的头部反复撞击着脆弱的宫口，他的身体都跟着缩了起来。

他依稀记得这感觉——火热的阴茎顶进他的身体里，明明急不可耐地想要将他的内腔彻底打开，却又竭尽所能地放缓速度，胀大的龟头将他的身体一寸寸地撑开，操进最深处时会抵着宫口反复摩擦，他几乎就要到达高潮，但自己的阴茎被人掐住了根部，他抬高了下身将自己往对方的阴茎上送，也许再深一些，再深一些就可以操开宫口——

他咬着自己的下唇，将呻吟吞咽回去。记忆变得越来越清晰，就连感觉都清晰了起来，他的小腹发热，被触手缠裹的阴茎也硬了。

触手搓弄着他的阴茎，顶端抵着铃口，慢慢往里顶。他几乎就要尖叫了，快感在他的意识里爆炸，他试着抬起下身想让这份快感将自己彻底淹没，下一瞬间，胸口传来剧痛，任何动作都能撕裂伤口，疼痛冲散了所有的热烈炽梦，他就像掉进了冰窖一般，全身发冷。

缠裹着他的触手是冰凉的，侵犯他身体的当然也是。那可不是他记忆里火热粘人的躯体，没有停留在皮肤表面的爱抚，没有湿润灵活的舌头舔弄他的乳头，没有——

没有亲吻。

没有的东西在记忆里变得更加鲜明了，他记得自己紧紧缠绕着那个身体，一个劲儿地亲吻，嘴唇被啃咬得肿起，舌尖交缠，津液四溢，他的全身都被舔过，对方没有他的体温高，但只要将手指停留得够久，就能摸到藏在身体深处的热意，随着动作全部涌向他，将他笼罩，进入他的身体，阴茎几乎要在他的体内融化，他伸长了腿勾住对方的腰，希望能被操得更深一些，他的所有话语都被亲吻吞没。

这些都不复存在。

恶意是冰凉的，粗暴地对待着他，那些仿若爱抚的动作只是侮辱与伤害，痛苦连绵不绝，让他连自己的意志都无法控制。

他没力气挣扎了，因为挣扎只会带来更多的痛苦。他卸下全部力道，触手将他包裹得很好，他想也许自己不再对抗，那么这痛苦便会快一些结束，或是干脆失去了时间感，让自己成为这控制的奴隶。

“不抵抗了吗？”糙重的声音摩擦着他的耳道，他呼吸困难，好像喉咙被掐住了。好一会儿之后他发出了非常细弱的呜咽声，那个声音笑了起来，整个世界都随着这笑声而震动。

“这可不像你啊。不拿个什么武器对付我吗？”

新的触手纠缠了过来，将他的手掌撑开，摩擦着他的指间，蹭过掌心的茧，一些非常模糊的闪念在他脑海间跳跃。他好像是抓起过什么，但只要想到掌心的触感，他的头就疼得要命，全身上下疼得就像碎了。

顶进他身体的触手还在反复抽插，脆弱的宫口被推挤开，触手强硬地挤了进去。他虚弱地叫着，身体深处被打开被进入，敏感的内腔被触手粗糙的表面刮擦而过，疼痛混杂着微弱的快感从他的小腹沿着脊椎冲进脑袋，他的下身痉挛，阴道随之缩紧，操进深处的触手动作停了停，微微抽出，在宫颈位置来来回回地磨蹭。

“啊……”

他吐出喘息，包含着全部的欲望和绝望，身体里留下的只有本能。如果被操进宫腔了就要做好受孕的准备，这是他的身体告诉他的，他咬牙忍耐着疼痛将身体团起来，双腿试图夹起，只是被触手拉拽着无法做到。他溢出哭泣，也许他做不到了，他的身体里流出体液润滑阴道，至少这样，触手进去的时候可以顺畅一点，对他的伤害也许就能少一点。

“夹得可真紧啊……”那声音好像也发出了一声叹息，“那就好好享受吧。”

操进宫腔的触手退出了一些，转了角度，朝向他的小腹顶弄。太大了，触手撞击着他的内腔，身体被完全填满了，就算流出了更多的体液也没法再润滑了，那些水随着触手退出身体而流出体外，将他的下身都沾湿了。

又有新的触手围了过来，紧紧贴着他的脊椎向下，弯过尾椎袭向他的后穴。贴在他脊椎上的触手长出尖刺扎进了他的背脊里，他从沉沦中清醒了过来，想要发出悲鸣的时候，一条触手钻进了他的嘴里，压住他的舌头，抵在了他的喉咙口。

触手操进了他的后穴里，不断伸长，进到深处，隔着内壁挤压着阴道里的那一条。他几乎立刻就要射了，强烈的刺激让他又一次失神，但抵在阴茎铃口的触手将他拉了回来，那种细小的、尖锐的、近乎刺入神经的疼痛让他快要发疯，他想要喊叫，但喉咙口被侵入，就连呻吟都发不出来了。

他没法呼吸，肺被压着，喉咙被堵着，下身有两条触手步调一致不紧不慢地操着他，将他的身体撑到没有一丝缝隙，每次抽插都顶到底，从他体内不停涌出的体液在抽插间带出不绝于耳的水声，越来越快，他垂下头，快感又在身体里聚集，夹杂着难以忽略的痛，好像从身体里面被切开——

太胀了，实在是太胀了，他的肚子被撑开，进入的触手又开始膨胀，头部收缩起来，随后对着他的内壁射出浓烈粘稠的液体，小腹甚至被顶得微微凸出，喉咙里的也是，他被迫吞下那些呛人的浓稠——那些触手不停地吐出液体，浇灌在他的身体里。

他克制不住地猛烈颤抖，宫腔里喷涌出大量温热的水，高潮席卷过他的全身，纠缠着阴茎的触手松开了钳制，顶进后穴的触手隔着肠壁顶弄精囊，精液毫无节制地射了出来，他的脑海里是一片刺眼的白。

他什么都看不见了，不知道过了多久，眼前的一切才重新有了意义，他看到插进自己胸口的触手慢慢收回，缠绕着他双腿的触手逐渐退去，他轻轻落在了一片地面上，眼前的世界开始褪去血色，露出苍茫的样子。

他过了好一会儿才重新听见自己的呼吸声。急促深重，贪婪地吸着气又匆忙地全部呼出，好像要让久未劳作的肺立刻重新苏醒。

接着是心跳声，虽然快得有些过分，但至少是稳定的，有节奏地撞击着他的耳膜，把他敲醒。

他闭上眼睛，苍茫的一切还是在他面前。他重新睁开眼睛，低下头看自己的身体，他胸前的大洞已经收起来了大半，现在只有一个手指粗细的伤口，眼看着就慢慢愈合，胸口随着他的呼吸急速起伏，好像从来就没有过什么伤口。

他看到自己的阴茎卧在自己的小腹上，吐尽了精液没有了精神，顶端被撑开玩弄过的铃口还没来得及收缩，甚至还残留着一些白色体液。他感觉到身体在不停地抽搐，他慢慢侧转身体，试着缩起手脚，虚弱的力量回到了他的四肢百骸，他拉扯着自己的身躯缩成一团，将最为柔软的腹部包围在了最里面。

他小心翼翼地抚过自己的小腹，刚才还被侵犯的感觉依然残留在他意识的每一个角落里，那些触手留在他身体里的东西也还在那里。他按住肚子想要把那些液体给挤压出来，那些触手又涌了上来，拉扯开他的手让他不能碰触自己的身体，还有触手游到他的两腿之间，抵着他的两个穴口，轻轻顶了进去。

“不……停下……”他挣扎起来，现在他有了力气，但也只是说了这么几个字，灌进喉咙里的那些液体呛进了气管里，他猛地咳嗽起来，每一次咳嗽都会将身体深处的钝痛给带出来，撞进脑海，让他头晕目眩。

他咳嗽了好一阵才停下来，想要继续挣扎的时候，发现那两个顶在穴口的触手并没有操进深处，只是堵在入口，也没有进一步的动作。他张开嘴想要再说话，一条触手抵住了他的嘴唇，像手指一样封住了他的话语。

“你我本就是一体……”可怕的声音环绕着他再度响起，他惶然地想要寻找到声音的来处，但那声音无处不在。

“你最好记住，”那个声音压在了他的身上说，“你是属于我的。但丁。”

但丁……

他终于想起来了。

这是他的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V/Dante  
> Shadow/Dante
> 
> 姑且算是情人节快乐……？  
> 意识流肉真的太难写了又是写了好久的一章_(:з」∠)_

有什么在抚摸他的身体。

但丁的身体绷紧了，可又不由自主地为这抚摸而松弛心神。他陷落在抚摸的深潭之中，全身上下的每一个痛楚都在抚触之下渐渐消解，手脚之间生出了些微的力气，让他可以慢慢伸展开身体，来自体表的感觉也逐渐清晰。

那抚摸落在了他的后颈上。柔软，湿润，带着恰到好处的粗粝，让他能清醒起来。

但丁睁开了眼睛。

他躺在一张柔软的床上，有干净的床单，透出日光和微风的味道。他没有抬头，那个抚摸还在他的后颈上继续，后背传来令人安心的温暖，他深深呼吸，最后一点肺部的疼痛也终于消失了。

这平和得不像真的。但丁闭上眼睛，他回想起似乎就在不久之前发生的事情，他被可怕的触手刺穿身体，被反复侵犯直到失去意识。

那也仿佛是噩梦，但疼痛又真实得难以遗忘。他记得每一个细节，无论是被撕裂的痛苦，还是对侵犯的恐惧——他以为自己早就已经习惯了疼痛，以为自己的心早就没有了，可那些感觉又卷土重来了，全都拜那个人所赐——

那不是人类。那是个纯粹的恶魔。乌里森。

但丁想起了那个声音属于谁。他只和声音的主人打过一次，但他永远不会忘记的。那个巨大的恶魔坐在他的污浊王座上，有他从未见过的强大力量，他即便恶魔化了也无法伤到乌里森分毫，结果是自己被彻底打碎，从身体到灵魂，残缺破败，意识就像风中之烛，随时都会熄灭。

他再次睁开眼睛，蜷缩的身体慢慢放松，他伸开手指，抓住了床单，手指慢慢地爬行，直到碰触到一个黑色的硬物。

那是一本书，硬质的外封上用金色雕琢出了繁复的花纹，封面的正中间是一个大大的V字，仔细去摸书脊，岁月倒是磨出了温润的质感。

他认得那本书。有手指摩挲的温度，争夺吵闹的声音，只是看到这本书，这些念想便从身体深处涌了出来。

“醒了吗？”有一个温雅的声音响了起来，一只骨感分明的手抚上书面，按住了但丁的手指。但丁张开嘴，但只发出了嘶哑的短音，他的喉咙口干涩难忍，还有细碎的糙痛，这些好像都在提醒他，之前发生的一切不是梦。

他的身体忍不住抽动了一下，背后的抚摸停了下来，很快，一个又热又暖的柔软触感按在了他的肩头，有湿热的气息落在了他的耳畔。

“嘘……”他面前的那双手捧住了他的脸颊，把他的脸向上抬了抬。他看见V，侧卧在他的面前，墨绿色的眼睛湿润地凝视着他。

他依稀记得V的脸，记得这个年轻人又瘦又高，黑色的头发遮掩着瘦削的五官，孱弱得好像一阵风就能把他给吹倒。但现在捧着他脸颊的双手倒是很有力道，细长的手指描摹着他的脸庞，从眼角眉梢到耳廓发根，不厌其烦地抚慰他，为他驱散深埋体内的痛苦。

这感觉很熟悉，好像这样的事情发生过千百遍一样。在察觉到之前，但丁已经将自己的上半身前倾，他靠近了V，静静地看着V的眼睛，那儿有浓郁得化不开的平安祥和，但丁用力吸气又缓缓呼出，他的喉咙终于不再生涩了，他开口说：“我们都输了吗？”

话说完了但丁才意识到自己说了什么。这句话好像是自己跳出来的，在说完后，但丁的脑子里又被乌里森给充满了，冰冷从他的身体中央复苏，他又开始缩起身体。

V将但丁拉近了，他的额头几乎要碰上但丁的额头。

“嘘……别害怕。我在这儿。”

落在但丁肩上的温热开始移动了，最初的那个抚摸重新落在了他的后颈上。这确实能让他心安，他微微扭头往身后望去，看到一头身躯庞大的黑色豹子斜卧在他的身后，正用舌头温柔地舔着他的身体。

V腾出一只手去挠了挠黑豹的下巴，黑豹很顺从地用脸庞贴住了V的手，在他的掌心里捋顺自己本就已经足够光滑的皮毛。但丁回过头来，V留在他脸上的手指还在抚慰他，拇指描着但丁的唇线。

“我们……输了吗？”

但丁又说了一遍，声音昏昏沉沉，好像随时就能在V的安抚中睡过去。他的眼皮都有些重了，但又不是疲倦，他抬高了下巴，试图把面前的V看得更清晰一点。

V撩起挡在但丁眼前的头发，现在他能清楚看到V的神情——他没有什么神情，嘴唇微微张开，拉长了语调吐出回答：“你应该问你自己的。你还关心自己的输赢吗？”

但丁不太能理解V的意思，大概是他露出了困惑，V继续说道：“你猜现在是输是赢？”

输赢……这个概念在但丁的脑袋里渐渐有了形状。刀剑碰撞在一起擦出火花，刃尖刺破空气插进肉体，鲜血顺着血槽流了出来，不记得疼痛，也许有别的什么感觉盖在了疼痛之上，那感觉在但丁的头脑里膨胀，挤压得他快要窒息。

“维吉尔……”他低声呻吟着这个名字，抓住了面前仍然在抚摸他的V的手，“一切都完了……我输了，维吉尔。”

V的手指很凉，好像能消解但丁内心深处的所有不安。他将自己的手指插到V的手指之间，小声喃喃：“是我输了。”

“输赢的意义是什么？”V轻轻揉着但丁的手指，低头亲吻他的指尖，视线一直没有离开过但丁。

但丁费劲地思考着V的问题。输赢的意义是什么？他输了，内心一片虚无，只留下了一个身影。

维吉尔。

他想起了维吉尔。

他们永远被困在一起，就像两个灵魂被困在一个躯壳里。曾经亲密无间，但又争斗不休，一切的理智都被蒙蔽了，最后只有一个灵魂可以留下来。

“我输了，”但丁小声说着，“这是维吉尔想要的。”

有一些念头在他的脑海里浮浮沉沉。这个名字反复出现，只要想到就让他痛苦不已。不是刻在身体上的痛苦，而是更深重的撕裂，跗骨之蛆啃噬着他的意识，让他无法思考。

他喘息着，肺好像被捏住了，用尽全力也没法把空气吸入。V靠近了他，将他的脑袋搂在自己怀里，他的心跳透过他单薄的身躯传到了但丁的耳朵里，安稳又温暖。

“那你呢？”V的声音还是那么平静，“你想要的是什么呢？”

黑豹放慢了舔舐但丁后背的动作，那条长满倒钩的舌头轻柔地刮过但丁的后颈，卷走了身体里层叠的痛苦。但丁艰难地呼气，抓着他面前V的身体，手指拂过V身体表面的黑色纹身，那些看不出含义的图案在他的手掌下起伏，一同波动的还有V的声音：“不要拯救世界，你无需考虑这个……我会在这儿的，但丁。”

V搂紧了但丁的身体。这个怀抱比但丁想象的还要温暖，甚至有些熟悉——V的身上有熟悉的气息，但丁深深呼吸着，这气息让他的内心平静了不少。

他想要探寻这熟悉的来源。气息抽出细长的线，牵引着但丁在无尽的荒野奔跑，他伸出手去抓住了线的尾端，拉着气息向前走去，世界的尽头渐渐出现了一个影子，他睁大了眼睛往前走去，好像内心深处有什么东西被唤醒——突然，世界的一角崩塌了，粗蛮的触手蜂拥而至，迅速地开始占据这片荒凉的世界——

但丁惊叫着回过神来，他听见自己的心跳，急促得好像下一秒他的心脏就会挣破他的躯体。V扶着他的脸把他的脑袋掰起来，他盯着但丁的眼睛看了一会儿，皱着眉头说：“他可真是无处不在。”

V低下头，亲吻落在了但丁的嘴唇上，他的舌头轻轻挑逗着但丁的唇缝，但丁张开嘴，任由V的舌头钻了进来，他抵挡不了V也不想抵挡，他紧紧依附着V想要再多体认一下这种让他安宁的熟悉，V的吻热烈又克制，他缓慢地描摹着但丁的唇线，舌尖扫过齿列，轻轻抬起但丁的舌头，小心翼翼地交缠在一起，舌尖与舌尖碰撞，热量涌了过来，渗进了他的骨与血。

触手的啸叫声渐渐消失，但它们依然蛰伏在但丁的荒野里，缓慢地蠕动着，一点点地占据他的世界。但丁闭上眼睛便能看到这一切，他无法动弹，几乎忘记了呼吸，直到V将他拉回来，他睁开眼睛，近在咫尺的只有V。

“看着我，”V抚摸着他的脸说，“感受我，拥抱我，接受我。没有痛苦，只有我。”

但丁看着V，他不明白这个瘦弱又年轻的人类身上的热量是从哪儿来的，恰到好处又源源不绝，也许有一部分来自于但丁身后的那头黑豹，黑豹抬起前肢搭在了他的身上，温热的胸腹部贴在了但丁的背上，野兽最柔软的皮毛覆盖着他的身体，热量和心跳都压着他，和面前的V如出一辙。

他在哪儿见过他们——只是这么想了一下，触手立刻蔓延到他的面前，曾经承受过的痛苦又冒了出来。但丁缩起身体低声呻吟，V叹了口气，重新搂住了他的身体：“把你的意识交给我吧。”

他的吻又落了下来，充满着情欲，饱满的嘴唇吮咬着但丁的唇瓣和舌头，舌尖挺入他的嘴里反复顶弄，双手慢慢移到了但丁胸口，抓着他的胸乳用力揉动。但丁抬高了胸部接受V的摆弄，V捏住乳头，指尖刮骚过乳孔，快感从那里钻进了但丁的身躯，执拗地刺入脊椎，冲进他的脑袋里。

但丁的身体颤抖不停，V笑了笑，低沉的声音敲打着但丁的耳膜，他的手放过了但丁的胸脯，顺着他的身体向下摸去，细长的手指好像生来就是为了探究但丁的身体，轻易描出了肌肉的线条，在小腹上按了按，立刻握住了勃起的阴茎。

“身体是最诚实的，永远不会背叛你。”

V舔了舔但丁的嘴唇，手指握着他的阴茎，上下摩擦了一会儿，那双不安分的手又开始继续向下，划过茂密的丛林，探到幽深的谷底。手指分开了火热的阴囊，摸到了微微抬头的阴蒂，但丁轻轻呻吟，V的指尖立刻按在阴蒂上，揉了起来。

“唔……嗯啊……”但丁抓着V的身体，看着面前的这个年轻人。V的眼睛变得很深，他的嘴唇泛起了异样的血色，在看到但丁抬头后，他低下头有些急躁地吻他。但丁的身体热了起来，被V碰触的位置热得鲜明，潮水般的快感就要把他的下半身融化了，他抬起腿勾住了V的身体，他想要了，身体里的渴求高昂。

V的手指放过了阴蒂，两指深入阴唇后张开，让下面的肉穴暴露出来。他的手指按揉着穴口，偶尔伸进去一个指节，感觉清晰地刻进但丁的身体里，他听见从他身体里涌出的水在V的手指抽插间发出的黏黏糊糊的水声，撩拨着他的内心却又只是轻拂而过。但丁将自己的下身往V的手指上沉，V托住了他的大腿根，把自己的手抽了回来，沾满体液的手指在但丁的身上慢慢滑动，从下往上回到他的下巴，最后伸进了他的嘴里，但丁的舌头立刻纠缠了上去，他太想要了，所有进入他身体里的热意，他都不愿意放过。

“尝到了吗？”V很有耐心地看着但丁吮咬他的手指，“你准备好了的味道。”

他的另一只手按住了但丁的下身，勃起的阴茎顶在两人的身体之间，V轻柔地抚摸着阴茎外侧，闭上眼睛伏在但丁的肩上，轻轻说：“是为我准备的吗？我迫不及待想看到你高潮的样子了。”

V的吐字优雅语调悠长，平静的语调后面却压抑着惊涛骇浪。但丁停下了吮吻，在V将手指从他口中抽离后，但丁用力吸了口气——他搞不清楚是不是V的气息让他欲望高涨，然后他张开了腿勾着V的腰，对他说：“来吧。”

V也停下了手里的动作，他握着自己的阴茎，抵住开合的阴道口，慢慢顶了进去。但丁发出细弱的呻吟，他低下头看去，V正在将自己缓慢地推入但丁的身体，阴茎又硬又热，将他逐渐充满，好像就连灵魂的角落都被这满足感给填满了。

V按住了但丁的身体，将阴茎顶到了底，阴囊被卡在穴口，他稍稍顶弄了两下，膨胀的阴囊拍打着但丁柔软的会阴。但丁的呼吸急促起来，V亲吻他，夺走他的呼吸，摆动腰身开始抽插，阴茎抽出后再顶入，坚挺的龟头贴着湿滑的内壁缓缓撑开，在但丁的身体里毫不留情地开拓，是凶器，但又温柔得要命。

V进得很深，火热的茎身摩擦着内壁，从外向内熨帖着但丁，欲望的火焰被送入身体深处，碰撞着但丁体内最柔软的地方。他紧窄的阴道被一点点地推开，不是入侵，是融入，好像他们本就应该合为一体，但丁放松了力道接受着V，从身体里升腾起来的欲望透过毛孔散逸到了空气里，他被情欲笼罩，视界中，意识里，只剩下了V。

他还是没有想起到底是在哪儿见过的V，尽管这种熟悉的感觉反复叩击着他的脊椎；但这不重要了，这个陌生的人类极尽温柔地操着他，他的腰有节奏地摆动着，阴茎擦过内壁撞进深处，他身上的纹身都随着他的动作起伏。

好像有一些记忆在但丁的脑海中浮沉，是过往的性爱经历，模糊不清，就算被粗暴地贯穿，他还是会被操得不停流水，也或许是血——疼痛总是和性爱相伴相依，但过去的他好像根本不在乎疼痛。

V抓住了但丁的腰，将自己的下身固定在但丁的两腿之间，他调整了体态，用阴茎去顶弄深藏在阴道深处的宫口。但丁的身体瑟缩了一下，V不住地吻他，爱抚从他的腰一直滑向他的屁股，V抓着但丁的臀瓣往自己的下身上压，宫口被反复触碰，好像要将他从身体的内部给撬开。

隐秘的疼痛在小腹中积聚，立刻就扩散了开来，很快唤起了那个记忆，在他脑海里隆隆作响的声音毫不留情地侵犯他，原本只能伏在地面蠕动的触手抬起了身躯，朝着他张牙舞爪地冲了过来。

“哈啊……不……别过来……”

但丁挣扎了起来，试图挥开那些触手，他的手被抓住，有温暖的感觉落在他的后背上，过了会儿他清醒过来，看到在他面前的是V，他抓着但丁的手，反复亲吻着他的胸膛，在他背后的黑豹也开始一遍遍地舔过他的整片后背。

“看着我，但丁……”V小声地安抚着但丁，放缓了下身的动作，没再顶住宫口，他重新搂住了但丁的身体，骨节分明的手指沿着但丁的脊椎缓慢下滑，落进他的股缝之间，“他找不到这里的。把意识交给我。”

黑豹沉下了腰，猛兽粗热的阴茎抵在了但丁的后腰上。他呼吸急促起来，V埋在他胸口，轻轻咬着他的乳头舔弄，又麻又痒的快感立刻涌遍了但丁的全身，他低哼一声，张开了双腿，身后的凶兽顺着腰窝向下，顶在了他的后穴口。

黑豹发出了低沉的吼声，阴茎抖动着在但丁的股间来回磨蹭，撞到V插入的阴茎，沾染了不知是谁的体液，又湿漉漉地滑回到后穴。V掰开但丁的臀瓣，穴口被野兽蹭得又湿又痒，V的手指轻易地插了进去，他抬起头，轻喘着对但丁说：“你早就做好准备了——你的身体永远那么诚实。”

他向前靠，咬住了但丁的嘴唇，舌尖翻弄唇瓣，几乎吸尽但丁肺里的空气。身后的猛兽抬起爪子按在了但丁的腰上，它挺动着阴茎顶入后穴，尺寸惊人的阴茎立刻将后穴撑开，茎身上张开肉刺，在肠壁上扫过，但丁无法克制地发出呻吟。

“啊、啊！等等……嗯、哼嗯……太涨了，太、涨了……”

野兽进入了他的身体就开始大开大合地操弄了起来，粗壮的阴茎被迅速抽出又立刻插到底，带着几乎能灼伤人的高热，用力撞击着但丁的下身，肉体拍打出响亮的声音，黑豹将但丁往V的身体上撞去。V小声呻吟着，但丁的身体前倾的时候，他适时抬起腰，将自己的阴茎顶向宫口，两个穴都被完完全全地填满，但丁没法思考，意识里一片空白，五感却犹如贯通，他仿佛听见了欲望被满足的声音。

他的身体容纳着他想要的一切，好像被操进了灵魂，只有点燃情欲带来的快感。野兽低下头叼住了他的肩膀，它还在摆动腰一个劲儿地操着，阴茎的顶端尖锐地戳着肠壁底端，V压住了他不住扭动的身体，龟头顶着宫口，直到被操得张开小口，艰难地迎接着硕大阴茎的挺入。

但丁双眼迷蒙地看着面前的人，V的眉眼变得模糊，他的身心被激烈的性爱占据，每一个细胞都敏感无比，阴茎又硬又胀，被V压在了他的肚子上。他没有力气去抚摸自己，身体被塞满了，下身的操弄没有一秒钟停下来，猛兽蛮横地冲撞着，人类温柔地打开他的身体，脆弱的宫口渐渐张开，阴茎顶了进去，在宫颈上反复摩擦，他甚至能感觉到整个茎身的形状，带着勃发的脉动，充满耐性地慢慢入侵他的子宫。

“我请求你……接受我，”V捏着但丁的下巴，将自己的舌头伸进他的嘴里，两个人交缠亲吻，分不清是谁的津液顺着嘴角流到了脖子上，V的手按在了但丁的胸口，心跳声变得格外响亮，太快了，但丁觉得自己的身体要烧了起来，V放过了他的嘴唇，两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，V的气息紊乱，他啜吻着但丁的嘴唇继续说着，“我是崭新的，洁净的……”他深深喘息，阴茎在但丁的体内抽搐膨胀，但丁溢出呻吟，他背后的黑豹也加快了抽插，反复顶着他体内的敏感点。

“——就像……处子。”

V的尾音被气息吞没，他按住了但丁的腰臀，将自己挺到了最深处，抽动的阴茎在子宫内射出精液，被爱欲浇灌的生殖腔不停地收缩挤压着，一同收紧的还有后穴，肠壁绞住了深陷其中的猛兽，阴茎表面的肉刺全部压在了内壁上，黑豹狂吼着，阴茎根部立刻成结开始射精，身体被再度撑开的但丁没法再控制自己，他惊喘着，高潮喷涌而来几乎要将他溺毙，他挺高了胸脯，缠紧了面前的V，体内涌出的热液淋透了V的阴茎。

他被完全灌满了，身体里每一个缝隙都被体液充满，灵魂里全是被满足的欲望。野兽先结束了射精，阴茎结消退后它退了出来，无法合拢的后穴口立刻流出了不少它射进去的精液，黑豹低下了头，用舌头覆了上去，舌苔上的倒刺扫过穴口被扯平的褶皱，将涌出的精液又填回但丁的身体里。

但丁剧烈地喘息着，胸口起起伏伏，好一会儿之后才寻回自己的意识。他看到V趴伏在他的胸口，纤瘦的身体上，纹身的缝隙之间露出的皮肤泛着情欲的红色，他忍不住伸手去碰触V的身体，得到的是V的轻哼。

V摸了摸但丁的小腹，手指沾着他射出的精液在但丁的腰腹间划过。他的指尖停在但丁的肚脐以下，轻轻按了几下，好像都能按到被灌满的宫腔。

“我从没想到过，我能再到这儿……”V又挺了几下腰，紧贴的下身蹭过阴蒂，半软的龟头还在宫口位置推挤。但丁皱了皱眉头，他从餍足中慢慢清醒，他看着V，手指顺着纹身摸到了V的手，脑海中有什么清晰了起来——

是手杖——他想起来V来他家的时候拄着根手杖。他想起来自己在哪儿见过的V。

有一个词在他脑袋里一个劲儿地回响，但丁抓着自己的头发，听见了那个词——红墓。

他捂着自己的额头，这个词就像浑身带刺，让他头疼不已。但丁蜷缩起了身体，张开嘴大口喘息，V将自己退了出去，手盖在但丁的头发上，轻轻抚摸。

“怎么，想起来了？想起来了多少？你要是懂得感恩就得好好为你面前的绅士呜呜呜——！”

一个无比聒噪的声音响了起来，但丁惊讶抬头，看到V捏着一只——鸟的嘴，那只披挂着蓝黑色羽毛的大鸟在空中徒然扇动翅膀试图挣脱，但V依然牢牢掐着它的嘴，那些呜呜呜的声音从鸟被捏住的嘴边漏了出来。

V神色阴沉地将鸟按在了床上，在鸟停止扑腾翅膀后，他才开口：“闭嘴，格里芬。”

被称为格里芬的鸟终于得到了解放，V松开了禁锢它的手。格里芬尝试着张开嘴，V又要去抓它，格里芬立刻跳开了，它飞到空中，绕着两人一圈圈地飞着，一边继续聒噪地叫唤：“你得学会感恩！一样是被操，你肯定不想再被乌里森操了吧！这位矫揉造作的绅士是不是让你爽到脑仁颤抖了？现在你想起更多东西了吧？哈哈哈！你可真是个色情狂，但丁！但这小子没多少存货能给你了！”

“什么……”但丁困惑地看着格里芬绕圈，他身后的黑豹轻啸着低下头，舔了舔但丁的后颈。

暖意充盈他全身，但丁有了些力气将自己撑起来，他坐在床上，看着黑豹从他身边走过，走向了V的位置，这会儿，V已经站了起来，穿着紧身的皮马甲，手杖从他的手心里伸出，底端戳在了地上。

V抬起另一只手抵在自己的下唇下面，轻轻咳嗽了几声。他垂下眼睑看着但丁，眼睛里是浓郁得化不开的平安祥和。

“我帮不了你多久，但丁，”V的嗓音仿佛平静的溪流，“你得自己走完这一程。”

那种熟悉的气息挥之不去，但丁揉着自己的眼眶，但他挖不到更多的记忆，他摇了摇头，问：“你认得我，V？你到底是谁？”

V的嘴角慢慢往上提，他摆出一个笑容，但眼睛里没有一丝一毫的笑意。他抬起手打了个响指，立刻就有听不见的声音在但丁的耳道深处呼啸，狂风大作，周围的空间开始扭曲，渐渐挤压收缩，穿透了但丁的身体，他原先置身的那个明亮的卧室被压成了一团，在V的面前聚拢成一个黑色的光球，V伸出手轻轻一拂，这个光球爆出耀眼的光芒，下一瞬间，一个两层楼高的怪物出现在了V的背后，黝黑的身躯如同黑洞一般吸收着所有光芒，有无数的恶意和邪念在它的身躯表面涌动浮沉。

V变了个样子：他的头发变成了白色，仿佛发着光一样飘散在空中，身上的纹身也全都消失不见了。格里芬停在V的肩上，终于安静了下来，黑豹在V的脚边卧下，漆黑的双眼盯着但丁。

V的眼睛闪着异样的光泽，他对但丁说：“你是我最深的噩梦。”


End file.
